Kikaider FanfictionTrue Love?
by FluffyLuver4Eva
Summary: What happens after Jiros family is dead all his brother and sisters and fter Gill is dead? Will Mitsko ever look at him afetr she found out the truth behind his brothers deaths? Read and find out ^.^
1. Default Chapter

Kikaider fanfiction- I do not own kikaider ,that really sux..if i did 

i would have made it a much longer series lol hope u like please review!!

 Jiro ws having trouble grieving over his lost family. 

He missed his brothers and sisters. He was now human. He had 

found his place in the world. Well at least he tried. He would always think

about how he had killed his brothers, Ichiro and Rei. He had no choice

Professor Gill had made his heart evil leaving him to have good and evil

within himself. For sure Jiro had really missed the one person he loved.

He could never face her agin,not after what had happened, what would she say

what would all his old frineds say. He killed professor Gill. With his own hands.

**************************

Mitsko was too busy with all the work she had to do in th house tonotice the news

that day. Well afetr her brother came running out saying that there were

robots that looked like Jiro Mitsko went to the dining room as fast as her

feet could take her. What she saw was Jiro and 3 other kikaiders. One being 

a female and two that looked alot like jiro in their robot form. The whole

family had gathered around the TV watching the news. The olny surivior was

Jiro himself. But before the police could question him he had long run off.

Mitsko knew that now she would have to find him. After she asked her dad about the

other robots that were with Jiro. Her father had troubles beliving that there

was a female and another kikaider, He had olny made ichiro to look after Jiro.

Then he knew, Someone had completed his task. But who was the female kikaider?

Mitsko couldnt take anymore. With that she had left to find Jiro. She had

to know if he was alright. She knew she would always be there for him like he was

for her.

***************************

Jiro saw himself on the tevivision. He knew that mitsko saw it. He couldnt let her see 

him as the monster he had become. With that sorted out he had left to hide. Olny to protect

his frineds.

****************************

"what? where am I?" Bejinder looked around. She could have sworn she was killed. "oh no! akira!"

"its alright my dear he is fine" came a kind voice from the corner of her eye. "who are you?"

Bejinder asked as soon as he had finished what he was saying. All he replied was that he was a frined

of Jiro and his brothers and that he wanted her to help find the remains of Ichiro and Rei so he could 

repair them. He knew all to well that jiro was suffering from a great amount of grief and that he 

would have to do something about this for Jiros own safety. For some reason Bejinder belived him and went 

in search for her brothers remains. She was devestated that they had died, She had kept thinking that 

maybe the old man could really reapir them and she would for once have a real family. She had one,

untill Professor Gill killed them. Well thats what she thought. Not knowing the whole story.

When she was collecting remains she had seen someone in the ashes. She ran foward to see who it was

that would be in such a place so late at night. When she saw,she was amazed by her beauty.

It made Bejinder feel like she was nothing. But somehting about this woman made her trust her.

She couldnt quite place it but it is like she some how knew her. She had to know why she was here.

"excuse me miss bu I must know what are you doing vandilizing my brothers reamains?" Mitsko looked

up to see a robot. She had seen her on tv she was sure of it! " i was just looking to see if there 

are any clues that could help me find....a very dear frined" Bejinder looked at her and asked what the

frineds name might be, The answer shoked her. This human woman knew Jiro then Bejinder had noticed 

that she wasnt in her human form and this woman hadnt run away. "may i ask why you are looking for 

my brother?" Mitsko was suprised that she had just called Jiro her brother. "Jiro and I had become

frineds after the accident in the lab. He was at first scary to me, I thoguht he was one of my fathers

mad creations...then i noticed he was a good man." Bejinder looked at the woman and had noticed that

she called her brother a 'good man' she had to wonder if she even knew that Jiro was not human.

But then she remebered that the woman had mentioned something about her fathers creations..this made her 

wonder. She had to know more.

   this is my first chappie!! tell me if you like it if so please review *no flames please* this is

my first fafiction so far that i have posted so ihope that you like it

if you have any ideas for the next chapter feel free to tell me -Rachel ^.^

ps.does neone know the real name of that old kind guy that made rei well finished him 

and had ichiro in the statue thingi?


	2. note KINDA HELP LOL

Jiro thought that he would never again see bejinder. But there she was..standing right there talking to someone..

he couldnt see her face but he could tell it was a woman. Bejinder had turned around..She ran into her brothers arm

with tears in her eyes. She was so glad to see him. He had returned the hug happy to see she was alive then the other     

person stood up. It was Mitukso...

****************************

well ppl do u think i should make the the begining of the next chapter?

i really have no clue i need your advice...I am not good at this and i was wondering if you People

have ne ideas for the next chapter..and oh yea i have to thank all my reviewers You are all so great!! lol

i thought i wasnt even going to get one review and i got more then that lol i am very happy thank u

^.^ lol aim- linkinpark1841


	3. yep the real chappie

Mitsuko looked at the female kikaider run at a young boy about mitsukos age.

She didnt know what to say. It was Jiro. Jiro then started to walk towards the debree,

he was deeply sad. There was Mitsuko just standing there looking shocked but happy.

She ran into Jiros arms with tears in her eyes. "Jiro why did u leave? we have missed you soo much."

Jiro looked at Mitsko with love in his eyes. He truely loved her but he didnt know what

to say to her, so he just returned the hug. It was cut short when they saw movement in the

debree. Then a voice called out "is someone going to to help me or do i have to repair myself and kick

your asses?" Bejinder ran foward to ichiro and hugged him also. Mitsuko looked at him as if she had seen

a ghost. Jiro ran to help Bejinder with ichiro. They noticed that he was missing his arms and one leg.

Nothing that couldnt be fixed. Mitsuko called the name ichiro over in her head. He looked

like her dead brother. But it couldnt be unless her dad had done something else

behind her back.

**********************************

"Ichiro i thought you were dead" is what Bejiender kept yelling in his face...yea IN his face right

there so loud then he snapped "BEJIENDER WOULD YOU GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY EARS I THINK I LOST HEARING 

FROM YOU YELLING SO GODDAMN LOUD AND YOU REALLY THOUGHT I COULD DIE THAT EASY!!!"

Jiro was happy, yep that was ichiro...but Rei what about him, and Mitsuko why was she looking at

ichiro so wierd? Bejiender turned to Mitsuko and told her to follow then they had had alot to

talk about. But not before they get the remains of Rei so Jiro placed Ichiro down and helped Bejiender

look for Rei...*this is all my fauly i killed them well tried to and they dont remember?*

"Jiro i found him help me out will ya? Bejinder and Jiro started to carry out Reis remains. He wasnt

in all that bad of shape he was repairable. So with their brothers and Mitsuko they walked where

Bejinder brought them. Jiro was glad to see that Reverend Fuuten was ok. After everyone explained 

what had happened with Gill but Jiro didnt want to tell them how they had gotten in this mess..Just

then Rei walked in. Reverend Fuuten had put him in a pod that would help restore him. Same ith Ichiro

but it was faster for him since he wasnt in as bad as shape as Rei was. So the story begain once again..

since Jiro knew the story he waled out only to find Ichiro following him. "so whos the chick?"

Jiro looked at Ichiro and blushed..Iciho then started to laugh his ass off " AHAHAHAAH U DIG HER AAHAH U HAVE A CRUSH HAHAHA" he had said it soo loud everyone in the room looked at them...JIro was even

redder then before and ichiro..well he was on the floor laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes..

wait..he had tears in his eyes? Eveyone just stared..then reverend Fuuten the announced something..

"ok eveyone ...see i kinda..installed a Gemani circut into Ichio and Rei also on Bejiender.

It seems that Ichiro is going to fall of the balcony could someone please reframe him..i really dont want to

repair him because he fell off the balcony from laughing to hard.." Rei helped Ichiro up..Then he also

started to crack up..with that everyone in the temple started to laugh..for no real reason but it felt good.

OK everyone i kno i havent really updated in a while..and i am sorry and i also kno this is a short chapter 

but i am not all that good at this..and sorry about the run on sentence thingis i cant seem to fix it..

well i would like to thank all my reviewers ^_^ lol well i will try to update this week

email me and tell me what u think

    thanks to- Queen of Duels lol u seem to like kikaider alot ^.^(and ichiro lol)

     dennisud thank u also ^.^ sorry i couldnt fix the sentences though..

    Aria Zephyr - thank u for the spelling i am really greatful ^_^

    Tenniyo-  also thank u for the spelling corrections and i cant wait to read your story

      sun tzu- thank u for reviewing i am really glad


	4. SORRY EVERY ONE PLEAE READ PLEASE dashes...

I am very sorry, and I just noticed how much I really made spelling mistakes…lets just say I changes a lot ova the time……lol sorry about the whole no update thing,you must really hate meeh. I don't blame you though, I would hate me too^.^ see, lets just say I had been reading to much, and see I am starting to find it hard to continue this story,but, I am currently ryting a story of my own. This story is not a anime or show fanfiction, it is more of my own story line and characters, if I can somehow put in on fanfiction.net I think you all will like it. I would also like to thank all of my reviewers, you guys are all very great, as for my ryting capabilities, THEY ARE MUCH BETTER NOW lol I was really bad at that then, guess it was becuz I was kinda angry about then ending one of the best animes of all time so yea I was rushed,  I still have problems uploading stories though*glares at evil computer* plus school **stupid 8th grade HOMEWORK!!!** Heheheh*recieves glare from mrs.durbin*  eh…..history teachers ^.^ any ways, sorry again and I will try to update as soon as I am capable, bye*for now* and love you all –Rachel

 P.S. if u like inuyasha, I might be doing a fanfiction on that anime series or maybe marmalade boy. Please review or sumtin so I can kno what you all think, flame me if you must……


End file.
